culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1982 in music
This is a list of notable events in music from 1982, a year in which Madonna made her debut and Michael Jackson released Thriller, which still holds the title for the world's best selling album. Events January–March *January 15 – K.C. and the Sunshine Band's Harry Wayne Casey is seriously injured in an automobile accident in Miami, Florida. *January 20 – Ozzy Osbourne bites the head off a live bat thrown at him during a performance in Des Moines, Iowa. He thought it was rubber.Top 10 crazy music myths *January 21 – B. B. King donates his personal record collection, which includes nearly 7,000 rare blues records, to the University of Mississippi's Center for the Study of Southern Culture. *January 22 – Tommy Tucker, writer of "Hi Heel Sneakers", dies of carbon tetrachloride poisoning sustained while finishing floors in his home. *February 13 – A 300-pound (136 kg) gravestone from the grave of Lynyrd Skynyrd singer Ronnie Van Zant is stolen from an Orange Park, Florida cemetery. Police found the gravestone 2 weeks later in a dry river bed. *February 19 – Ozzy Osbourne is arrested after urinating on The Alamo, in San Antonio, Texas. *February 20 – Pat Benatar marries her guitarist, Neil Giraldo, on the Hawaiian island of Maui. *February 27 – The D'Oyly Carte Opera Company gives its final performance at the Adelphi Theatre after more than 110 years. *March 3 – The Mamas & the Papas begin a reunion tour with a show in the New York club The Other End. Spanky McFarlane replaces Mama Cass. *March 4 – Frank Zappa's son Dweezil and daughter Moon Unit form Fred Zeppelin. *March 5 – Comedian and Blues Brother John Belushi is found dead of an apparent drug overdose in the Chateau Marmont Hotel in Los Angeles. *March 18 – Teddy Pendergrass is severely injured in a car accident in Philadelphia. Pendergrass's injuries result in him being paralyzed from the chest down. *March 19 – Ozzy Osbourne's lead guitarist, Randy Rhoads, is killed in a freak accident in Leesburg, Florida when the plane in which he is riding buzzes Osbourne's tour bus and crashes into a house. The plane's pilot and a female passenger are also killed. * March 22 – Iron Maiden release The Number of the Beast (album), the critically acclaimed yet controversial album which is often hailed as Iron Maiden's greatest. Christians in the United States went out and bought Iron Maiden's albums (along with those of Ozzy Osbourne's) and burned them in protest to what they thought were Satanic lyrics. This album hit number one in the UK charts. *March 28 – In Los Angeles, David Crosby is arrested for possession of Quaaludes and drug paraphernalia, driving under the influence of cocaine and carrying a concealed weapon. April – August *April 13 – David Crosby is arrested on drug charges for the second time in three weeks when Dallas police catch him preparing cocaine backstage before a show. *April 15 – Billy Joel is seriously injured in a motorcycle accident in Long Island, New York. Joel spends over a month in the hospital undergoing physical therapy for his hand. *April 17 – Johnny Cash hosts Saturday Night Live with Cash and Elton John and his classic band as the musical guests. Cash sings I Walk The Line, Folsom Prison Blues, Ring of Fire and Sunday Morning Coming Down. John sings Empty Garden (Hey Hey Johnny) and Ball and Chain. The latter would not appear on the NBC show again until 2011. *April 24 – Germany wins the 27th annual Eurovision Song Contest, held in the Harrogate Conference Centre, North Yorkshire, with the song "Ein bißchen Frieden", sung by 17-year-old Nicole. She also records the song in English as "A Little Peace", which becomes the 500th chart-topping single in the UK. *April 26 **Rod Stewart is mugged in Los Angeles. Stewart loses his $50,000 Porsche to the mugger, but is not hurt. The car is recovered several days later. **Joe Strummer vanishes, forcing The Clash to postpone their U.K. tour. *April 30 – Influential rock journalist Lester Bangs dies in his New York apartment of an apparent accidental overdose of prescription drugs. *May 14 – The first Prince's Trust charity concert is held at the National Exhibition Centre in Birmingham. With The Prince of Wales in attendance, Status Quo, becomes the first contemporary band to play to British royalty. *May 18 – Three weeks after disappearing, Joe Strummer and his girlfriend are found living in Paris, two days after they ran the Paris Marathon. *May 26 – The Rolling Stones open their European tour in Aberdeen, Scotland. *June 11 – Grease 2, starring Maxwell Caulfield and Michelle Pfeiffer (in her feature film debut), is released. * June 16 – James Honeyman-Scott dies of heart failure caused by cocaine intolerance. He was 25 years old. *June 19 – Amy Grant marries Gary Chapman. *July 4 – Ozzy Osbourne marries his manager Sharon Arden in Maui, Hawaii. *July 21 – A second Prince's Trust charity concert is held at the Dominion Theatre in London. Performers include Pete Townshend, Robert Plant, Madness, Phil Collins, Joan Armatrading and Kate Bush. *August 17 – In Langenhagen near Hanover, Germany began the first mass production of the compact disc. *August 18 – Four streets in Liverpool are named after each of The Beatles. *August 31 – Ronnie James Dio plays his final show with Black Sabbath (until 1992). September–December *September 3–5 – The first US Festival is held over Labor Day Weekend near Devore, California. The Police, Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers, Fleetwood Mac, Grateful Dead, Talking Heads and The B-52's are among the many performers. *September 7 – The musical Cats begins its 18 year run on Broadway. *September 22 – The Who begin their only formally announced "farewell" tour in Washington, D.C. *October 1 – The first compact discs appear in music stores in Japan. *October 6 – Madonna's debut single, "Everybody", is released on Sire Records. *November 1 – Blondie the band breakup is announced publicly. *November 5 – The first edition of The Tube is broadcast on Channel 4 in the UK. Guests on the first programme include The Jam, making their last live TV appearance together. *November 21 – Joni Mitchell marries producer and bassist Larry Klein in Malibu. *November 25–27 – The Jamaica World Music Festival is held in Montego Bay, Jamaica. Acts over the three-day festival include Peter Tosh, Rick James, The Clash, Grateful Dead, Aretha Franklin and, in their final show before disbanding, Squeeze. *November 29 – Sena Jurinac appears on stage for the last time, with the Vienna State Opera. *November 30 – ''Thriller'' is released by Michael Jackson and goes on to be greatest selling album of all time, with 110 million units sold worldwide. *December 3 – The most successful group of the 1970s, ABBA, release their final original single "Under Attack". A split is never officially announced. *December 31 – The eleventh annual New Year's Rockin' Eve special airs on ABC, with appearances by The Go-Go's, Hall & Oates, Ronnie Milsap, Barry Manilow and Jermaine Jackson. Also in 1982 * December Iron Maiden drummer Clive Burr is fired and replaced by Nicko McBrain formally of the French band Trust. Bands formed *''See Musical groups established in 1982'' Bands disbanded *''See Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1982'' Albums released In the US, the RIAA stated that 2,630 albums, 2,710 cassettes and 2,285 singles were released. Biggest hit singles The following songs achieved the highest chart positions in the charts of 1982. Chronological table of US and UK number one hit singles Top singles #The Message Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five #Temptation New Order #Golden Brown The Stranglers #Atlantic City Bruce Springsteen #Heroes - Helden / Heroes - Héros David Bowie #One Hundred Years The Cure #In Shreds The Chameleons #More Than This Roxy Music #Suspended in Gaffa Kate Bush #Town Called Malice / Precious The Jam #Uncertain Smile The The #Someone Somewhere in Summertime Simple Minds #Mad World Tears For Fears #Senses Working Overtime XTC #The Passenger Iggy Pop Published popular music * How Do You Keep the Music Playing? w. Alan Bergman & Marilyn Bergman m. Michel LeGrand. From the film Best Friends. * "key Largo" w.m. Sonny Limbo & Bertie Higgins *"Let's Go to the Movies" w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"Sandy (Dumb Dog)" w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"Sign!" w. Martin Charnin w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"St. Elsewhere theme song" m. Dave Grusin * "Up Where We Belong" w. Will Jennings m. Buffy Sainte-Marie & Jack Nitzsche *"We Got Annie" w. Martin Charnin m. Charles Strouse from the film version of the musical Annie *"Where Everybody Knows Your Name" w.m. Judy Hart Angelo & Gary Portnoy, theme from the TV series Cheers *"Without Us" w. Tom Scott m. Jeff Barry, theme from the TV series Family Ties Births *January 6 – Morgan Lander, Canadian musician (Kittie) *January 11 – Ashley Taylor Dawson, (allSTARS*) *January 14 – Caleb Followill, singer (Kings of Leon) *January 17 – Alex Varkatzas, Greek-American lead vocalist (Atreyu) *January 18 **Quinn Allman, guitarist (The Used) **Joanna Newsom, American musician *January 19 – Angela Chang, Taiwanese singer and actress *January 21 – André Lousada, Portuguese conductor *January 25 – Sho Sakurai, Japanese singer *January 28 – Ryan Sheridan, Irish singer-songwriter and guitarist *January 29 – Adam Lambert, singer, stage actor, American Idol 8 finalist *January 31 – Elena Paparizou, Greek-Swedish singer *February 1 – Kim Jong-wook, South Korean singer *February 3 – Jessica Harp, American singer and guitarist (The Wreckers) *February 4 – Kimberly Wyatt, singer (The Pussycat Dolls) *February 9 – Ami Suzuki, Japanese singer *February 16 – Lupe Fiasco, American rapper *February 25 – Bert McCracken, lead singer of American rock band The Used *March 13 – Darbuka Siva, percussionist and composer *March 20 – Nick Wheeler (The All-American Rejects) *March 21 – Jocie Kok, Chinese-Singaporean singer *March 22 – Pete Bennett, English rock singer (Daddy Fantastic) and television personality (Big Brother 2006) *April 7 – Kelli Young, (Liberty X) *April 8 – Keegan DeWitt, American singer-songwriter and actor (Wild Cub) *April 18 – Marie-Élaine Thibert, Canadian singer *April 21 – Lynn Hilary, Irish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Celtic Woman and Anúna) *April 24 – Kelly Clarkson, first American Idol winner *April 26 **Nadja Benaissa, German pop singer **Jon Lee, (S Club 7) *April 30 – Lloyd Banks, African American/Puerto Rican rapper *May 4 – Vera Schmidt, Hungarian singer-songwriter *May 15 – Jessica Sutta, singer from The Pussycat Dolls *June 2 – Jewel Staite, Canadian actress and singer *June 4 – Jin Au-Yeung, Chinese-American rapper *June 7 – Amy Nuttall, British actress and opera singer *June 14 – Lang Lang, pianist *July 5 – Dave Haywood, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Lady Antebellum) *July 6 – Tay Zonday, American musician, voice actor *July 7 – Cassidy, rapper *July 10 – Alex Arrowsmith, American musician *July 14 – Dmitry Chaplin, Russian So You Think You Can Dance finalist *July 15 – Haley Scarnato, American singer and American Idol finalist *July 17 – Natasha Hamilton, (Atomic Kitten) *July 18 – Ryan Cabrera, American musician and TV host *July 19 – Christopher Bear, American drummer (Grizzly Bear) *July 23 – Claudette Ortiz, American soul singer *August 19 – Willy Denzey, French singer *August 28 – LeAnn Rimes, singer *September 3 **Andrew McMahon, American musician **Kaori Natori, Japanese singer and model *September 7 – Race Wong, Hong Kong singer/actress, Member of 2R *September 9 – Ai Otsuka, Japanese singer *September 22 – Billie Piper, singer and actress *September 27 – Lil Wayne, American rapper *October 1 – Sandra Oxenryd, Swedish pop singer *October 6 – MC Lars, American rapper *October 7 – Lockett Pundt, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Deerhunter) *October 18 – Ne-Yo, R&B singer *October 27 – Keri Hilson, American singer *November 13 **Michael Copon, American actor model and singer **Kumi Koda, Japanese singer *November 22 – Charlene Choi, Hong Kong singer and actress *December 3 – Jaycee Chan, Hong Kong actor and singer *December 13 – Anthony Callea, Australian singer *December 14 – Anthony Way, British singer and actor *December 20 **David Cook, American singer **Jason Zhang, Chinese pop singer *December 23 – Beatriz Luengo, singer, dancer and actress *December 24 – Robert Carmine, vocalist (Rooney) *December 27 – Terji Skibenæs, Faroese guitarist (Týr) *Undated – Guanqun Yu, Chinese operatic soprano Deaths *January – Sudhin Dasgupta, music director, lyricist, and singer, 52 *January 16 – Harald Agersnap, Danish classical musician, 92 *January 17 – Tommy Tucker, songwriter, 48 (carbon tetrachloride poisoning) *January 19 – Elis Regina, Brazilian singer, 36 *January 30 **Stanley Holloway, English actor and singer, 91 **Lightnin' Hopkins, blues singer, 69 *February 4 – Alex Harvey, rock singer and guitarist, 46 *February 17 – Thelonious Monk, jazz pianist, 64 *February 18 – Nathaniel Shilkret, composer and musician, 92 *February 21 – Murray the K, disc jockey, 60 *February 25 – Chao Yuen Ren, composer, 89 *March 5 – John Belushi, entertainer of The Blues Brothers fame, 33 (drug overdose) *March 19 – Randy Rhoads, guitarist, 25 (plane crash) *March 24 – Aileen Stanley, singer, 84 or 85 *March 26 – Ferdinando Garimberti, violin maker, 88 *March 29 – Carl Orff, German composer, famous for the choral work Carmina Burana, 86 *April 2 – Sam Coslow, songwriter and singer, 79 *May 1 – William Primrose, violist, 77 *May 5 – Cal Tjader, Latin jazz musician, 56 *May 8 – Neil Bogart, owner of Casablanca Records, 39 (cancer) *May 12 – Humphrey Searle, composer, 66 *May 13 – Renzo Rossellini, film composer, 74 *May 15 – Joëlle Mogensen, French singer, 29 (drug overdose) *May 16 – Adriano Correia de Oliveira, Portuguese composer and singer, 40 *May 26 – Nanny Larsén-Todsen, operatic soprano, 97 *May 30 – Leon René, songwriter, 80 *June 15 – Art Pepper, jazz saxophonist, 56 (brain hemorrhage) *June 16 – James Honeyman-Scott, guitarist, 25 (heart failure from cocaine use) *July 9 – Wingy Manone, jazz trumpeter, 82 *July 10 – Maria Jeritza, operatic soprano, 96 *July 15 – Bill Justis, American saxophonist, songwriter, and producer, 55 (cancer) *July 22 – Sonny Stitt, jazz saxophonist, 58 *July 28 – Keith Green, gospel singer, 28 (plane crash) *August 13 – Joe Tex, Southern soul singer, 49 *September 1 – Clifford Curzon, pianist, 75 *September 12 – Federico Moreno Torroba, composer, 91 *September 14 – Christian Ferras, French violinist, 49 (suicide) *September 17 – Manos Loïzos, Greek composer, 44 *September 29 – A. L. Lloyd, folk song collector, 74 *October 4 – Glenn Gould, pianist, 50 (stroke) *October 16 **Jakov Gotovac, composer and conductor, 87 **Mario del Monaco, operatic tenor, 67 *October 21 – Radka Toneff, Norwegian jazz singer, 30 *October 29 – William Lloyd Webber, British organist and composer, 68 *November 16 – Al Haig, jazz pianist, 58 *December 2 – David Blue, folk singer, 41 *December 8 – Marty Robbins, country singer, 57 *December 10 – Roy Webb, film composer, 94 Awards Grammy Awards *Grammy Awards of 1982 Country Music Association Awards Eurovision Song Contest *Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Charts List of No. 1 Hits *Hot 100 No. 1 Hits of 1982 See also * 1982 in music (UK) * Record labels established in 1982 * List of 'years in music' References Category:1982 in music Category:20th century in music